


【周迦/狂周迦】沙雕小段子21则

by MiloHolic



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Funny, I SWEAR THIS IS FUNNIER IN MY HEAD, M/M, or maybe not, 也许不是很好笑, 我尽力了, 沙雕, 讲相声
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic
Summary: （不是很好笑的）讲相声小故事合集——包含弓周迦，狂周迦，或者3P——有原作向也有AU——除了周迦与可能出现的部分官配BG之外没有其他CP——每个人都挺崩坏的，全员加在一起智商不足10，不必带脑子看。
Relationships: Arjuna Alter | Berserker/Karna | Lancer of Red, Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 6





	【周迦/狂周迦】沙雕小段子21则

1\. 

伊阿宋肩上趴着布偶熊俄里翁在走廊里截住了阿周那：“阿周那，站住！”

阿周那：“什么事？”

伊阿宋（生气）：“你是不是打算去向美狄亚和阿尔忒弥斯打我俩的小报告？！”

阿周那（气定神闲）：“是啊，你要怎样？”

伊阿宋：“噫！不行不行，我绝对不允许！”

俄里翁：“你打了报告之后会发生什么事，你没有概念吗？！”

阿周那：“呵呵，会发生什么事呢？”

伊阿宋（涨红了脸）：“如果你一定要做这种事的话，我就、我就……”

阿周那：“你就？”

伊阿宋（超大声）：“我、我就也去给迦尔纳打小报告！”

俄里翁（起哄）：“没错没错！”

阿周那：“……？？？”

远处的迦尔纳：阿——嚏！

2\. 

阿周那：“马嘶，我要问你一个问题。”

马嘶：“什么事，有屁就放。”

阿周那：“迦尔纳生前一直都是处子，对吗。”

马嘶（开始坐立不安）：“你，你突然说这个干什么？再说这种事我怎么会知道？”

阿周那（非常严肃）：“不，我只是非常在意……你们是怎么做到放着那样一个人在己方阵营里走来走去还完全没有人对他出手的？！”

马嘶（炸）：“你这人脑子里一天到晚都在想些什么啊啊啊啊啊——”

3.

迦尔纳：“听说过吗阿周那？据说刚刚从人体里冒出来的汗，根据各人不同都会有奇妙的味道。”

阿周那：“你从哪儿听说的这些有的没的？而且我们是从者吧，出汗这种事——”

迦尔纳：“嗯？但是我记得老板娘说过在这里所有的从者都会半受肉化，总之……”

阿周那：“你干什么？等等，慢着，你不要过来啊——噫啊啊啊！”

迦尔纳：（舔）

迦尔纳：唔……这个味道是，巧克力……？

阿周那（脸红爆）：“迦尔纳你这家伙——！！！”

迦摩：“妈的，死男同。”

顺说迦尔纳是香草味，别问是怎么知道的。

4.

一起打吃鸡。当然，是被吉娜可和刑部姬拉来当陪玩的。出于家里蹲的老窝绝不可以被打嗨了的大英雄们炸掉的考虑，两位宅女否决了分成两队进行PVP的想法，强制两位懵逼的新人与她们组成了四人车。

迦尔纳（悠闲地握着手柄，但是拿倒了）：“阿周那，你知道什么叫‘落地成盒’吗？”

阿周那（一番研究之后拿对了手柄，非常警惕地）：“不知道，那是什么意思？”

迦尔纳（望天花板）：“…………”

迦尔纳：“我也不知道。”

阿周那：“………………………………”

5.

迦尔纳拥有惹怒他人的天赋，中招最频繁的非阿周那莫属。当然，小情侣嘛，床头打架床尾和，只是这样对御主的心脏非常不好。如果这两人哪天没能把持住，在模拟器之外直接干起架来，大家都得吃不了兜着走。于是，综合多方考虑后，迦尔纳被要求学习道歉的技巧。

众所周知，道歉的时候要露出胸部是常识。

这虽然是大卫传授的完全错误的桃色知识，但是对阿周那非常管用。

阿周那：“打住，你给我等一下，什么叫对我很管用……迦尔纳有什么时候是不露胸的吗？！”

6.

阿周那不是个爱闹别扭的人，可他一旦闹起别扭来就不是人。

虽然早已从迦尔纳和咕哒子那里清楚地了解到了迦尔纳与齐格飞在某个异世界的缘分原委，虽然清楚地知道嫉妒是一种丑陋的感情，一个完美的从者不该有这种想法——

但是在御主偶然召唤出齐格飞，并听见齐格飞称呼迦尔纳为“红之Lancer”之后，阿周那仍然阴阳怪气地醋了三天。

7.

提问：“对方什么样子最会让你感到心跳呢？”

迦尔纳：“……”

阿周那：（等等，这个问题是什么意思？是在试探我们吧？我一直想把和迦尔纳的关系隐藏在地下以避免无聊的八卦，难道是不经意间被发现了什么蛛丝马迹？所以，这是想寻找我的弱点和破绽，还是说有什么更奇怪的意图？总之这里必须要好好思考、慎重应对，绝对不可以露出马脚）“……”

迦尔纳却十分认真：“你大概的意思我明白了，阿周那的话，果然还是全力集中于战斗的样子最令人情绪激昂。嗯？你说你不是这个意思？啊，原来如此，是我误会了啊……所以说，就是……那个，”（谜之脸红）“笑、笑起来的样子非常好看，还有……睡着的时候也……”

阿周那思维秒速清零：“迦尔纳你这家伙——！！！！”

8.

印度兄弟俩都或多或少有着猫一样的特性，又或者说，都单方面地觉得对方像猫，幸好他们没想在这方面比试一番。

值得一提的是，被“突然放在背后的黄瓜”大挑战成功吓到原地起飞的是迦尔纳，而负责把他从天花板上拽下来的是阿周那。

9.

在真正彻底摊牌之前，阿周那几乎从来不会在迦尔纳的房间里留宿过夜，还表现出一副“我没有感情”十分冷酷无情的样子，引来许多误会。

事实上，真正的原因在于，阿周那，与他一贯留给他人的优雅完美形象严重不符，睡相糟糕透顶。如果不在睡觉之前用被窝把自己缠得死紧，他就无法预言第二天早上自己会在哪个角落以什么姿势醒过来。

虽然这件事暴露给迦尔纳只是迟早的问题，但他还在垂死挣扎。

还在垂死挣扎。

10.

印度异闻带过后，迦勒底食堂新规：不许和阿周那·Alter比腕力。

三天之后下面手写了一条：跟比尾巴力也不行，并附上在医务室一边埋在迦尔纳的毛绒绒里大哭一边被医神包扎尾巴的伊丽莎白·巴托里照片。

11.

提问：“为什么阿周那总在生气？”

迦尔纳：“……”

阿周那：“你闭嘴。”

迦尔纳：“可是我还什么都没有说唔噗（嘴里被塞进一根惠方卷）。”

阿周那（冷静）：“总之，从现在开始你不许说话。”

咕哒子（来捣乱的）：“我知道！这题我会答！这也是爱的一种表现形式吧！”

迦尔纳：“……”

阿周那：“…………”

迦尔纳：“……（脸红）”

阿周那，羞愤欲死，夺门而逃。

12.

谷圈大佬阿周那，著名迦尔纳担，拥有灵通的消息和超快速的网络，任何迦尔纳的谷子都会第一时间购入，特典应有尽有，甚至会购入多份。特殊节日时摆出的谷阵惊天动地，十个人见了十个人称壕。

迦尔纳难得地对此毫不知情，但谁也不知道他到底把这么多谷子都藏到哪儿去了，总之你我都别想抢到。

……一群天真的家伙，你们以为他是怎么跟刑部姬混到这么熟的！

顺便说，本子他也会买，又或者不如说只要逛展就会被以“你cos阿周那真像，神coser！”的理由狂塞本子。至于他拿这些本子做什么，这些本子最后又都到哪里去了，就真的没有人知道了。

13.

阿周那·Alter，表面上看起来和气佛系，其实行事风格却是不折不扣的狂战士，任性又极端。

某次事件的机缘巧合之下，他发现迦尔纳虽然对物理打击基本免疫，却意外地容易被咒术和诅咒放倒。

从那以后开始，晚上用昏睡术式确保迦尔纳不会醒，再扑上去吸迦就成了阿周那·Alter快乐的小秘密。

他完全不在乎这会对迦尔纳造成什么麻烦，也没打算瞒着阿周那，毕竟在对方眼里，他不过是一只会在晚上爬主人床、趴胸口趴脑袋的黑猫。

直到有一天早上，伪装术式突然翻了车，阿周那闯门试图叫迦尔纳起床，却看见有个跟自己长得一模一样的男人贴着睡不醒的迦尔纳躺在床上，分岔的尾巴尖儿愉悦地一甩一甩。

潜航艇差点都没给他炸了。

14.

迦尔纳：“阿周那。”

阿周那：“……”

迦尔纳：“……长尾巴的阿周那？”

阿周那·Alter：“…………”

阿周那：“……你就不能老老实实地叫他Alter吗？”

迦尔纳：“可是你们确实都是阿周那。”

阿周那：“给我把贫者的见识关了再来认人！”

迦尔纳困惑地思考了一会儿：“……长尾巴还长角的阿周那？”

阿周那：“……”

阿周那·Alter：“……”

阿周那·Alter：“噗。”

阿周那：“你这家伙刚刚笑了吧，笑了吧？！”

阿周那·Alter：“……是小事。”

阿周那：“才不是小事！”

（以下为谜之现paro）

15.

迦尔纳偷偷拍到双胞胎弟弟的同框照片，非常高兴地发到社交媒体上，被吉娜可偷偷地艾特了深渊猫猫bot，并不幸万转。

于是第二天迦尔纳被迫戴着一对白色猫耳上了一整天的班。

16.

双胞胎的身份交换游戏很有趣，但对迦尔纳而言行不通。

迦尔纳从没有告诉过任何人，自己可以准确分清一对双胞胎弟弟，是因为他看得见Alter的尾巴与长角。

而阿周那·Alter也从没有告诉过他，天底下只有迦尔纳可以看见这些东西，他故意让他看见，也只允许他一个人看见。

17.

“都给我闭嘴！迦尔纳，阿周那，你们两个简直就是一场灾难！”马嘶愤怒地吼道，“明明住在一起，走两步就能到对方的房间，干什么偏偏要在难得的电话会议里吵架！而且为的还是晚餐咖喱放胡萝卜还是芹菜，为什么这种问题你们都能吵二十分钟！”

他深吸一口气：“妈的，就不能都放吗，你们两个傻嗨！！”

18.

迦尔纳，不穿内裤真空派；虽然家里有精心装修过的阳光房，但因为体温偏高，怕热爱出汗，一到夏天，他就会进入全屋空调+遮阳窗帘+衣服能少穿就少穿模式，并化身为“不知收敛为何物的无耻窃贼”。

这文邹邹的评价一看便知来自不得不和哥哥被一起关在家里的阿周那——不要问他是怎么知道的，迦尔纳喜欢偷他的衬衫穿。自从不得不在家办公开始，电话会议阿周那就没开过摄像头。

真是甜蜜的折磨啊。

19.

为了考驾照，阿周那努力改掉了自己一脚油门踩到底，一上路就飙到80码的坏习惯，不过不大成功。

他那我行我素的哥哥迦尔纳，仗着自己拥有神奇的骑乘天赋，从来无证驾驶。

而从来不费心自己开车的阿周那·Alter，则负责把他俩从警局里捞出来。

20.

迦尔纳是出了名的感官敏锐，浑身都是痒痒肉，摸一下跳几米高。

所以，把他按在床上疯狂挠痒会有和直接做爱相去无几的美妙效果，阿周那和Alter试过了都说好。

什么叫甜蜜的折磨？这才叫甜蜜的折磨。

21.

无论在哪个世界，哪种现实，虽然阿周那常常声称自己憎恨并嫉妒迦尔纳，而迦尔纳也会以同等的愤慨和激烈回应这份感情——但迦尔纳却从没有讨厌过他，一刻也没有。

迦尔纳一直都非常喜欢阿周那。

End


End file.
